


The Singing Curse

by IdontlikeIobsess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Debatable song choices, Derek sings weird songs, Fluff, M/M, Magic, POV Alternating, Singer!Derek, Song Lyrics, Stiles loves it, Top Derek, the singing curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdontlikeIobsess/pseuds/IdontlikeIobsess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is hit by "The Singing Curse". Stiles tries to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Singing Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I still have to find a Beta so I apologize in advance if there are some mistakes! Hope you like the story! :)

Stiles walks in Scott’ house to find his best friend and Isaac with their heads in their hands.

“Stiles!” says Scott “Thank God! We need your help!”

“As always” says Stiles, grinning widely “ What happened this time?”

“It’s Derek” explains Isaac “Last night we were fighting a witch and… We think he was hit by a curse”

“Man, it’s not the first time. What kind of curse?”

“He… sings” says Scott.

“What?”

“Yeah, well, he sings instead of talking and the songs are always about what he’s feeling at the moment. Oh, and he can’t exactly control himself”

Stiles shakes his head. He thought the last curse, the one which made Derek grow a pair of wings like he was a fucking angel, would be the worst. But this. This is beyond Stiles’ wildest dreams.

“I’m going to his loft” he says “ I have to see the symptoms to find a cure. Also, I want to hear Derek’s beautiful voice”. Stiles is so busy imagining Derek’s singing voice, a deep, profound one, that he doesn’t hear Scott the first time.

“Stiles, are you listening to me? He doesn’t exactly have the X Factor. That’s why we’re here and not at his house, you know, helping him”

“Oh my god” Stiles laughs “This is gonna be soooo cool. I’m going to record every time he speaks”

“If he lets you in” says Isaac, but Stiles shrugs. “I’m the only one who can help him since Deaton’s out of town”

 

***

 

“Go away, Stiles” says Derek when he opens his apartment’s door. “I’m not feeling well”

“I know about the curse. Actually, I’m here to help”

 _“Help, I need somebody! Help, not just anybody”_ sings Derek, trying to shut himself up covering his mouth with one hand.

 _“_ Oh my god!” says Stiles “This is incredible!”

“Stiles, please” says Derek “ I can only talk for a few seconds before…” His face writhes as if he’s trying to hold back the words. _“Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_ _. And I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me?”_ Derek inhales and exhales, trying to keep calm. “… Before this happens”

By the time he finishes singing Stiles is laughing on the floor because Derek’s really off-key and from where he is he sees Derek shooting him a threatening glare, his eyes red because of the anger he’s feeling. Stiles forces himself to stop laughing and jumps on his feet again, wiping a few tears away with his hand.

“I’m sorry dude, I just-”

 _“R-E-S-P-E-C-T_ _. Find out what it means to me . R-E-S-P-E-C-T . Take care, TCB_ ” Derek sings, as the long lost Aretha Franklin’s brother. Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. “Please Stiles. Do something. Anything”

“Sure, man. I’m going back home and do some research. I’ll see you tomorrow and hopefully this weird curse will go away” he says, hiding a smile and not looking at Derek. Oh god, Derek’s so hot when he sings that Stiles feels his knees go weak.

 _“I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same, without you_ ” says Derek as Stiles heads towards the door “Uhm, I mean, without your help”

“No problem, dude. See you tomorrow” he says, feeling a little guilty because he can clearly see that Derek is  ashamed to sing in front of him, so ashamed that he’s even asking for help. When the door is closed once again Derek falls to the ground, trying to keep calm. When Stiles is around, he wants to sing the crappiest love songs. Justin Bieber’s songs.

 _“If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go. I can take you places you ain’t never been before. Baby, take a chance or you’ll never ever know. I got money in my hands that I really like to blow”_ Derek sings and then sighs, thinking that the witch who put that spell on him has a weird sense of humor.

 

***

 

When Derek opens his apartment’s door the next evening, it takes him just two seconds to realize that Stiles doesn’t have good news for him. His face isn’t excited or satisfied, it’s just disappointed and tired.

“Nothing?” asks Derek.

“Nothing. Zero. Nada. I mean, I searched everywhere but nothing came up”

“I’m fucked” says Derek _“I don’t look for trouble, but trouble looks for me. And it’s been waiting around corners, since I was seventeen”_ he sings, rolling his eyes when the song forces its way out of his mouth. Derek gathers all his inner strength and looks at Stiles with a determined look. “You should go now. I guess I can only hope for it to wear off. _As soon as possible”_

“No way” says Stiles, indignant. “I’m not leaving you alone in a moment like this. I know, you’re not the best singer and your song choices are debatable, but-”

“I’d like to remind you that I don’t get to choose the songs” says Derek, scowling at  Stiles. “All I do is sing them”

“Yeah, of course. Anyway, I’m staying here. Maybe it will be easier for me to find out a way to heal you”. As he speaks he falls on the sofa, turning the tv on. “Suit yourself” says Derek.

“Thank you” says Stiles, not catching the irony. Derek sighs because now that Stiles is with him, he’s scared of what the next song is going to be.

“Maybe it’s like a record. I mean, you’ll have to sing all the songs and then it will stop!” suggests Stiles, with his eyes glued to the screen. _His brain is always working_ , thinks Derek, _even when it doesn’t seem like it._

“What kind of record would put Aretha Franklin and Justin Bieber together?”

“Oh my god. Did you sing a JB’s song?”

“ _Don’t speak! I know what you’re saying_ …” sings Derek “Stiles, please. Don’t ask”

“Oh my god. Derek Hale sang a Justin Bieber’s song and I wasn’t there to see. Which song was it?”, but Derek just shakes his head, putting one hand on his mouth so the words come out muffled and Stiles can’t hear. “I’m not going to tell you”

“I bet it was _Baby_ ” says Stiles, his attention no longer on the television because now he’s focusing on Derek. “And I bet it was dedicated to me. You know, because I always help you out…” he jokes, not aware that Derek is looking at him with a strange look.

“It wasn’t _Baby_ ” says Derek, looking down at his hands folded together “But it was for you” he admits, not because of the curse but because he really wants Stiles to know how he feels about him. Derek’s sure that sooner or later Stiles will get it anyway because Derek will sing his heart out to him, so why not let him know without a shitty song involved?

Stiles is surprised and looks at him as if he’s waiting for Derek to laugh and to assure him he was just kidding. But Derek stays silent, not even a hint of a smile on his lips. He starts to sing with a steady, deep voice, that even if it is always off key it sounds good. It sounds like Derek.

_“I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth, that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl”_

“Girl?” asks Stiles smiling.

“That’s all I have” says Derek, refusing to look him in the eyes. When he feels Stiles’ hand on his knee, he nearly jumps out of his skin. He doesn’t have the time to ask or to wonder why Stiles is still there, because Stiles kisses him lightly, smiling as he does it.

“ I always see the truth, Derek” he says, backing away. He sits once again where he was five seconds before, as if nothing happened.

“What? How do you-?” Derek tries to ask, but he stops because he feels the familiar movement of the song inside him, ready to be sung. _“How do you do, do you do, the things that you do. No one I know could ever keep up with you!”_

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. “I guess my kiss didn’t have the effect I hoped. You know, the true love’s kiss, like the Sleeping Beauty”

“And you’d be Prince Charming?” asks Derek.

“Of course I am. I’m here to save you from the Singing Course, the most horrible and dangerous of the courses known to men” Stiles says, jumping on his feet and raising a hand to the air, like he’s holding a sword. “Don’t worry my dear, we’ll get through this”

“Maybe we should try again. Maybe the first time isn’t supposed to work” says Derek, a hint of a smile on his lips. “ I guess you have a point” says Stiles “We can try”.

Derek doesn’t wait another second and cups Stiles’ cheek with one hand, putting the other on his hip. “You’re not going to sing, right?” asks Stiles, moving one step closer to Derek.

_“_ _If you don't wanna take this slow_ _, if you just wanna take me home, let me say yeah, yeah, yeah. And let me kiss you.”_

“Oh my god. One Direction is such a big turn on for me”

“I’m not even surprised” says Derek, and then he kisses Stiles. This time the kiss is not sweet, it’s not delicate but it’s urgent and hot. Stiles feels hot too, his cheeks flushing red and his heart beating hard in his chest. Derek lifts Stiles up and the boy lets out a surprised sound before holding on to Derek’s strong arms.

They kiss for what it feels both like a second and a year and when Derek feels a song coming up he literally swallows it because he’s not going to end the kiss, not now that Stiles seems to be so into him. He feels Stiles’ hand all over his chest and shoulders and Derek never wants him to stop. “You’re too good to be true” says Stiles, breathing hard in Derek’s ear.

“Stiles, you can’t just talk like this to me. I-” Derek stops because this time the song is stronger than his willpower and he has to let it out. “ _I got chills, they’re multiplyin’. And I’m losing control. Cause the power you’re supplying, it’s electrifyin’”_ Derek sings, letting Stiles fall on his feet once again. “Oh God, this was an embarrassing one” Derek says, covering his face with one hand.

“You’re kidding right? _Grease_ is never embarrassing” assures Stiles, cupping Derek’s face with his hands.

“I’m just tired of this curse” says Derek “I just want to talk to you like a normal person, without-” his face writhes and he’s singing again. _“You know the words to my songs, no habla ingles. Our conversation ain’t long, but you know what is…_ Without this happening!”

“I have to say, I’m more shocked about you wanting to talk to me than I am about the song you just used” says Stiles, trying once again to hide his smile “ And sure our conversations ain’t long. Maybe we should just stop talking and move to your bedroom”

“No”

“No?”

“I’m not going to sleep with you when I’m like this. I don’t want to sing in your face while I-”

“Oh my god, don’t say that. That’s so hot”

Derek just rolls his eyes, stepping away from Stiles. “I have to figure this curse out. You should really go home. Seriously, this time”

“But-”

“ _Stiles_ ” says Derek, exhausted “We can work better if we’re separated. You’re…uhm. You’re kind of a distraction for me”

“Am I?”asks Stiles, raising his eyebrows.

_“Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it”_

“You did not just sing an _High School Musical_ song!” yells Stiles “Derek Hale, you’re a secret Zac Efron’s fan!”

“I’m not” says Derek “I told you, I don’t get to choose the songs”

“I don’t believe you” laughs Stiles.

“ Go. Now”

“Oh, you’re so boring. I’ll be here tomorrow morning to check on you. I really, really hope that this curse will wear off by then”

“Shut up, dumbass. I can’t think properly if you keep talking like this” says Derek. He kisses Stiles one last time and then shoves him out of the apartment. He hears the boy laughing on his way out and he can’t help but smile a little.

 

***

 

Stiles has promised to call Scott as soon as possible, but as he’s dialing his friend’s number he’s interrupted by a knock on his car’s window. When he turns, he sees a beautiful young woman dressed with a long purple dress. Her hair, black and curly, frames her pretty face and exalts her blue eyes.

“You’re the human who’s helping Derek Hale” she says when Stiles jumps off the car. It’s not a question. She just knows.

“And you’re the bitch who put the curse on him” Stiles says, not thinking that that same bitch can easily put the same spell on him… or worse. He crosses his arms on his chest and stares at her, thinking that if he wasn’t gay, he would totally have a crush on her.

“You’re smart” she says “I can feel it. Why can’t you figure a simple curse out?”

“Well, I tried, trust me. I tried a whole night and I still have nothing” he says “maybe you can help me?” he asks in a hopeful tone.

The witch laughs and shakes her head. “Why should I? I’m having so much fun!” she says.

“You’re spying on us?” Stiles asks, shocked. “Why would you? Derek can’t even sing!”

The witch rolls her eyes and shrugs. “He’s always so serious, I thought I could help him”

“You don’t know him! He’s not always serious. He can smile a little, if he really wants to”

“Oh, trust me. I’ve known him for years. We’ve been enemies for a really long time” she says, smiling at Stiles. “I like you, human boy. Maybe I can give you a hint”

“Why are you here anyway?” he says, ignoring the witch’s offer “ You’re just making fun of Derek”

“Don’t be so tragic. I just wanted to have a little chat with you. Actually, I think you should thank me”

Stiles snorts. “Why should I?”

“Well, because Hale finally has let you know his feelings for you. Oh my god, I didn’t think it could ever be possible. You know, music always speaks the truth”

“Yeah, thank you so much. Can I have the hint now?” asks Stiles.

“Of course, my dear. Listen carefully. You don’t have to fight the curse, you have to find a way to second it. That’s the only way”

“What does that even mean?” says Stiles, but the witch is already gone. “Second it?” he asks to himself “How?”

 

***

 

They spend the next days at Derek’s apartment, trying to solve what has now become the Singing Curse, because Derek refuses to go out and sing in front of other people. When Scott and Isaac eventually visit them, Derek is so ashamed that Stiles has to force them out.

“You can’t help him anyway” he says “There’s no point on you being here”

“So why are you staying?” asks Isaac, a sly smile on his lips, wiggling his eyebrows at Stiles.

“Because I want to” says Stiles, a little hesitant. Have Scott and Isaac smell something on him? Something like Derek’s scent?

“Uhm, if you say so” says Scott. He senses something weird and different on Stiles but he can’t exactly say what it is. He decides to talk to him when they’re alone, without Isaac or Derek. “Come on, Isaac. Let’s go home”

Isaac nods and follows Scott to his car, grinning at Stiles like he knows everything about what is going on between him and Derek. _But what is really going on?_ Stiles thinks. He doesn’t know. He joins Derek on the couch where he’s been waiting for him, because that’s what they always do. They cuddle in front of the tv, Derek stroking Stiles’ hair and Stiles humming in pleasure.

“We have to do something about this fucking Singing Curse” he says, looking at Derek. “I don’t know how long I can wait if you keep singing love songs to me”

Derek laughs and pulls Stiles closer to his chest. He kisses him lightly, breathing on his mouth just before making their lips crush together. “We’ll figure this out” Derek says, and as he talks he feels the next song coming, ready to be sung. _“Hot as a fever, rattling bones, I could just taste it, taste it. But it’s not forever. But it’s just tonight. Oh, we’re still the greatest”_ he sings, pushing Stiles on his back on the sofa. Stiles smiles, recognizing the song. “I love this song” he says “It’s so… so sexy”. He’s interrupted by Derek’s kiss and by Derek’s hand stroking his already hard cock under his jeans.

“Oh god” Stiles whispers, grabbing Derek’s hand with his, following his movements. “I think I need a musical background to survive this moment”. He feels Derek’s lips on his neck and a second later they’re gone, forced to sing by the spell.

 _“I’ll make love to you, like you want me to. And I’ll hold you tight, baby all through the night I’ll make love to you, when you want me to. And I will not let go, till you tell me to_ ” Derek sings, closing his eyes and letting the curse take over him. This time his voice is hoarse and the words come out muffled because Derek keeps on trying to kiss Stiles. The boy comes right after Derek finishes singing, panting and biting on Derek’s shoulder, trying to remember if he has ever come this fast before. He doesn’t think so.

“I’m sorry, Stiles” Derek says “I couldn’t control myself”

“Y-You’re sorry?” Stiles asks, still trying to recover “It was the most amazing moment in my entire life. I… I can’t wait to have sex with you”

_“Stiles”_

“Oh, right. Sorry” he says, cleaning himself up with the Kleenex Derek hands him.

They make themselves comfortable on the sofa once again and they continue on watching the stupid reality show that Stiles loves so much until he falls asleep with Derek singing lullabies in his ear.

 

***

Stiles can’t help but think about the witch’s words every second of every day, but for the first time in his life he’s clueless. Derek still sings every time he talks, and even if Stiles likes it – Derek’s so hot when he sings- he feels like healing Derek is the best thing to do. Sure, the sex he’s not having with Derek is a huge reason, but he wants to figure the curse out because he doesn’t want Derek to sing his feelings out when he doesn’t want to. Stiles wants to hear the things that Derek really wants to say to him, not the ones that psychotic witch is making him say.

The weird thing is that Derek doesn’t seem to be bothered by the whole situation anymore. He seems just happy to have Stiles around, to cuddle him to sleep after a long day of school and when Scott and Isaac stop making fun of Derek, he accepts them back in his apartment.

“Why aren’t you trying to get rid of the Singing Curse?” asks Stiles one day.

“Do you really need to know right now?” says Derek, kissing Stiles’ collarbone and lifting his shirt a little.

“I just want to know” says Stiles “I mean, if you’re okay with it..”

“I’m not okay with it!” says Derek, rolling his eyes. He pulls away from Stiles, leaving a wet mark on the boy’s skin. “It’s just that…”. He tries to block the song that’s coming, but he knows he’s not going to win.

 _“It might seem crazy what I’m about to say. Sunshine she’s here, you can take a break. I’m a hot air balloon that could go to space with the air, like I don’t care baby by the way”_ he sings, smiling big because that song reflects exactly how he’s feeling. He’s so happy when Stiles is with him, when Stiles falls asleep on his sofa and the last thing his eyes see is Derek keeping him safe.

“Oh my god!” yells Stiles “I love this song!” he jumps on his feet, leaving a startled Derek on the sofa and starting to sing. He’s not so much better than Derek but the little dance he’s making is so ridiculous that Derek laughs until he starts to cry.

 _“Because I’m happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! Because I’m happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!”_ he sings, shaking his butt in the air “Clap, Derek, clap!”

“Oh my god, Stiles!” says Derek “Stop or I’ll die laughing! Where did you learn that little dance you were doing? I should probably take my phone and make a video, you could become the next You Tube sensation!”

“Derek…” says Stiles.

“What?” Derek asks, his cheeks still aching for the laughter.

“You aren’t singing!” Stiles says, looking at him with a shocked look “Oh god, now I understand! This is the first time I sang back to you so I _did_ second the curse!”

“What are you talking about? You can’t be sure…” but he stops, because he doesn’t feel any song building in his throat. “Oh, Stiles…”, but Stiles throws himself at him, kissing him hard.

“We did it, Derek!” he says, smiling in the kiss.

“You did it” Derek says, smiling big “ Thank you. Thank you so, so much”

“You’re more than welcome” says Stiles.

The stay silent for a few seconds, looking at each other in disbelief before Derek talks. “Should we…?” he starts, but Stiles is already one step ahead. “Totally. Please, I can’t wait anymore. I mean, I love your voice and everything but I couldn’t wait for the curse to-”

“Stiles” says Derek, lifting Stiles from the sofa and reaching his bedroom “I get it. I feel the same way”

“Oh, well, thank God” Stiles says “Because I want you right now”

Derek laughs, shaking his head. “You don’t know what you’re saying”

In a matter of seconds they’re both naked and Stiles founds himself thinking about how a perfect human –oh well, not so human- being like Derek wants a skinny, restless teenager like him. He decides he’s not going to ask questions right now, not when Derek is…

“Derek!” Stiles cries “W-What the hell are you doing?”

“Did I hurt you?” asks Derek with a worried voice, stopping for a second. He’s not exactly been gentle until that moment, but he cares about Stiles and he wants him to feel good. So good he won’t be able to think about anybody else but him for the rest of his life.

“What? No, no. What I meant was… could you go a little faster?”

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles on his belly. “Everything for my savior” he says, and then he keeps on moving his slicked fingers inside Stiles’ hole, making him pant in pleasure. “You’re so tight” says Derek “I wish you could look at yourself right now. You look so fucking beautiful. And you’re mine”

Stiles nods and tightens his grip on Derek’s shoulders. “I’m yours” he confirms.

“So…” Stiles starts, but he’s interrupted by an unexpected movement of Derek’s fingers. He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip, trying not to lose contact with reality because he wants to feel every single thing Derek’s doing to him.

“What were you saying?” Derek asks grinning.

“You’re really the Sleeping Beauty, right? And I’m the Prince?”

“I guess so, my hero” says Derek, pulling his fingers out and reaching for his cock. “Are you ready?” he asks. Stiles just nods and a second later his mouth falls open and his eyes go big and wide because now Derek is inside him. He has to repeat the words in his head to make them more true. _Derek’s inside me. Inside my body, with his body. Or well, a part of his body…_

Derek starts thrusting slowly and Stiles fists the sheets because he can’t stop moving and arching his back. Derek touches him everywhere, stroking his cock until he comes screaming Derek' name. Stiles has to wait just a few seconds before he feels Derek coming inside him. He has his eyes closed and his hands are strong on Stiles’ body and he looks so beautiful that Stiles can’t wait to do it all over again.

 

***

 

“I guess we really should thank that witch” says Stiles when they’re lying on the bed, their faces just a few inches away. “I mean, I just had sex for the first time just because she wanted to hear you sing!”

Derek just hums because he doesn’t want to admit that the witch- Kahira it’s her name- actually did him a favor. Without those songs, without the stupid lyrics, he’s sure he wouldn’t have been able to confess his love to Stiles. He kisses him on the forehead and pulls him closer to his chest, breathing the same air he’s breathing.

 _“I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat!”_ Derek sings, using the very little knowledge of pop music he has.

“You’re the worst, Derek Hale!” says Stiles “I refuse to be the Justin Bieber to your Selena Gomez!”

They both laugh and then kiss, a peaceful silence around them. “No more music for a while” says Derek.

Stiles agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Here' s a list of the songs I used in the story if any of you is interested :)
> 
> \- Help by The Beatles  
> \- Respect by Aretha Franklin  
> \- Without you by David Guetta feat. Usher  
> \- Boyfriend by Justin Bieber  
> \- Trouble by Neon Jungle  
> \- Don't speak by No doubt  
> \- Heartbreak girl by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> \- How do you do by Roxette  
> \- Kiss you by One direction  
> \- You're the one that I want by Grease  
> \- Talk dirty to me by Jason Derulo  
> \- Bet on it by Zac Efron on High School Musical  
> \- Sex on fire by Kings of Leon  
> \- I'll make love to you by Boyz II Men  
> \- Happy by Pharrel  
> \- Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez and The Scene
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
